Pizza Boy
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: AU — Set during season 2, Sam and Blaine meet when Sam delivers pizza to Dalton. Of course, they fall for each other :)


When Blaine heard a knock on the door of his dorm room, he hopped up without pausing the BlueRay, knowing his pizza had arrived. Grabbing the cash, he opened the door, expecting to see Roy, the guy who always delivered to Dalton.

As an all boys school, they ate a lot of pizza and other takeout, ordering often enough to recognize the usual delivery people.

The man at the door wasn't Roy. Hell, he was a boy about Blaine's age, with blonde hair, green eyes and a body that managed to look good in an ugly polyester delivery uniform.

He was really, really cute and smiling as he said, "I've got a medium with black olives and prosciutto for…Blaine."

"That's me. Hi. You're not Roy." _Oh, very smooth_.

The guy shrugged. "Yeah, he's not doing deliveries anymore. I'm Sam."

Nodding, Blaine handed over the money and took his pizza just as the sounds of Kirk and Spock throwing down echoed through the air.

Sam's eyes ticked past his shoulder for a moment and he grinned. "Awesome movie. The right way to reboot a series."

He was fiddling with bills and change, so Blaine said, "That's the tip…and I know! Using Nero's interference in the timeline to explain the differences in the universe was a brilliant idea!"

That got him a nod. "I can't wait to see if they bring Kahn into one of the future movies."

"But who could capture that…flair Montalban brought to the role?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

That was the first interaction and, over the next several weeks, Blaine saw Sam more than a few times, always chatting for a quick minute about something fandom related. Comics, Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings…for someone who looked like an Abercrombie model, Sam had a vast knowledge of all things geeky.

And Blaine was not ashamed to admit he had a crush. A not so little crush.

Even tired, Sam was adorable and sweet. It was late (okay, maybe it was a little weird that Blaine knew how late he should call to ensure that he'd be the last delivery of the night so he and Sam could talk for a bit longer, but whatever) and they were dark circles under Sam's eyes, making the still healing black eye (which he didn't talk about) look even worse, and Blaine had to comment. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, just…school, work, home, rehearsals…and my girlfriend and I sorta broke up. We're still friends, which is good because we have to sing together at Sectionals…."

"Sectionals?" Blaine said suddenly. "You're in a glee club?"

"New Directions," Sam replied, then laughed at himself. "I just added a whole new level to my un-coolness, didn't I?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm a Warbler. You know Kurt."

Kurt had just transferred to Dalton to escape the rampant bullying at McKinley. Since Sam was a

member of the glee club, he wouldn't have been a part of the problem, which was a relief… but also a

little confusing.

According to Kurt, there hadn't been any other gay boys at McKinley (not counting Karofsy, a closeted

bully, but Blaine was sure Sam had been flirting tentatively. Nothing too obvious, but there was

something there….

"Yeah," Sam said, frowning a little. "We all miss him. He's a good guy, but I get why he left. Karofsky's a

jerk and he hits like a ton of bricks."

It was an odd statement. "Does he bother you too? Your eye…."

Sam winced. "Uh, not like Kurt. Me and some other guys from glee tried to get Karofsky to back off. I

got a fist in the face, but I'm not…well, I'm Bi, but I'm not out…I can't believe I just told you that."

"I'm glad you did," Blaine assured him. "No judgments for me. This school has a zero tolerance policy

for bullying and besides, I'm gay, so…."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth. "I thought maybe…but I'm kind of awful at flirting,

so I wasn't sure…."

"Me too," Blaine said with a laugh. "So, would you like to get a coffee sometime?"

This time, Sam's full, bright smile seemed to banish some of the exhaustion from his eyes. "I'd like that."

Comments are loved!


End file.
